Our Saturday Night
by southernme
Summary: Wade and Andrea was having some fun with each other at the beach.Request by wades wife.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=My third one-shot is here and it is a request from wades wife and I hope she like this one-shot and won't bashed me or anything and review,please?**

**I only own the plot.**

Wade Barrett was tapping his fingers on his motorcycle handles as he impatiently waiting for his girlfriend, Andrea to come out from her house. Every Saturday night, they would always hanged out together at the beach since it was always didn't get crowded on weekend nights.

After a while, Wade let out a sigh of relief as he heard the gate opened. There, stood a young beautiful woman in front of him, whom he proud to call his and also not to mention, the love of his life.

She rushed to his side and gave him a quick peck on the lips, much to Wade' disappointment. "Sorry, I'm late. Now let's go," Andrea said while placing herself on the front seat of the motor. Wade started the engine but he wouldn't start to go. Andrea turned back, looking at her boyfriend, confused. "Why didn't you move, darling?", she asked.

"You only gave me the littlest amount of kiss just now, we usually have done more than that," he sighed. Meanwhile, Andrea was smiling inside because her teasing worked. She spoke, "Well, honey, we should get moving if you want me some more," while smiling seductively and slid herself to the back a little, so that her butt would get in touch with Wade's groin. Wade was trying to hold himself from turning himself on and speed off to the beach excitedly, which was only about five minutes ride.

When they got to the traffic junction, the light was red so they need to stop. There was no cars or any transports nearby since it was too late at night. Waiting for the light to go green, Andrea changed her sitting position so she could be face to face with Wade. She pulled down her black leather jacket's zip down a little, right until the top of her middle section and Wade swore that under the night lights, he could see that she didn't wear anything underneath. He enjoyed the sight very well and couldn't help but to lick his lips.

Andrea got even nearer and whispered seductively to his ears, "Once we reached the beach, I'm all yours, baby". Wade smirked at her and that's when the light went green so he dashed off while Andrea was now nibbling his ears and neck, causing Wade to drive his motorcycle groggily and moaned at times.

They finally arrived at the beach and without wasting times, Wade couldn't help himself anymore. He shoved Andrea by the shoulders, causing her to land in the engine area. Then, he completely pulled down the zip of Andrea's jacket while he started to plant wet and lustful kisses on her forehead, eyes, cheeks and mouth. They were caught in a tonguing battle while their hands were in works of undressing each other.

Wade went down to her neck, where he paid off Andrea's nibbling on the road just now. She couldn't help herself from moaning and squealing, which turns him on more so at the same time his hands were on Andrea's breasts, where his thumbs were grazing it so hard. Meanwhile, Andrea's hands were in Wade's underwear, where she was giving a hand job to his already erected manhood. This made Wade to groan and loving every seconds of it.

In a minutes or so, he was now sucking her breasts lustfully, making Andrea to squirm in excitement as she arched her back to give him more access to her mountains. He continued to kiss her until her stomach as he licked her navel so hard and this made Andrea to wet her thong.

As he was in front of her sacred place, he slowly pulled off her already wetted thong and throw it at the side. Andrea knew what was coming so she closed her eyes and felt her genital part was licked by Wade before he inserted his fingers in it, causing her to scream in an enjoyable pain. He continued doing that until she comes.

Finally, Andrea couldn't control herself anymore so she pleaded Wade to get inside her with his little friend. Wade smiled and obeyed her instruction as he thrust himself in her, causing her to clutched herself to Wade's hips with her legs as he put his manhood in and out of her vigorously. Wade got his motorcycle's handle as supports for his hands as he continued to fuck her.

After for about twenty minutes, he came and let it go inside her, causing her to squirm as they both stopped and breathed heavily. They looked at each other and laughed. "We smell like sex, love. Now, let's washed ourselves off and have one more round in the public bathroom, okay?", Wade asked. She nodded in exhaustion as he lifted her bridal style to the bathroom, leaving their clothes behind, readying themselves for the second round.


End file.
